


God's Favoured

by aprilwinks (sleepysauce)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Dark Academia, Eventual Smut, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Heaven, M/M, angel au, bad boy kuroro, everything is not what it seems, kurokura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26989618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepysauce/pseuds/aprilwinks
Summary: "You, who was sent by GodDestroy everything without hesitation."Everything, as expected, is perfect in Eden. Kurapika attends his classes, plays with his friends, and reads in his free time. As expected. But Kurapika can't be the only one that can see that something is wrong in this perfect world they live in. And judging by the secretive looks Kuroro sends his way, he knows that he isn't the only one.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 24
Kudos: 69





	1. Again today, I'm looking at your timeline

“and when I found you laughing under trees, / The quail began to trill and flute away, / As far away as hands that reach for hands; / But, when it sang, you kissed me out of sound.” (james wright)

* * *

Kurapika glanced outside the pristine window. Although Palm's lectures were fun and amusing usually at Killua's expense. Today's lecture wasn't cutting it. The castle that once held a life of its own just dulled in his eyes. Kurapika's brows furrowed in dismay. He usually wasn't this inattentive, it was just getting...boring?

But somehow his eyes just drifted outside. To-

Kurapikas twitched his eyebrows. He clenched his pen and his mouth procured into a straight line.

Kuroro leaned back on the tree branch. Heavenly light filtered through the trees but the older man only sighed at the pure glow it shined. He twirled a red book in his hands.

What was he doing out here? And was that a book he stole?

Kuroro, noticing Kirapika's stare, waved at him and made a show of throwing the book around. Kurapika sputters, only encouraging the man to spin the book on his fingers.

How infuriating! Couldn't he spend his free time doing something useful for a change?

Kurapika gestured at him to go away. He flicked his hands away and tilted his head towards the exit, but Kuroro didn't listen. Whether from not understanding his cues or just by being a prick. Kuroro leered down at him, flipping the pages of the stolen book. Kurapika bristled. Yes, he was just being a prick.

Kurapika forced himself to look back on his notes. None of the others noticed his lack of attention (or Kuroro for that matter) and continued their lesson. The words slid out of his head and Kurapika inwardly groaned. 

Kurapika placed a palm on his chin. Now that Kurapika thought about it, it made sense that Kuroro would be here. Annoying him, even during class time. Yes, that sounded like Kuroro.

Kurapika was certain that Kuroro had stolen his timetable. Or perhaps he has already memorized his timeline. Kurapika had the sneaking suspicion that the man possessed photogenic memory. The way the man easily passed their tests without so much as a glance at the notes really ground Kurapika's teeth at times.

Kurapika should have known better. He knew he shouldn't have let Kuroro eye his timetable a bit too long. Damn him and his laser-focused memory. Next to him on the dark wood, Gon glanced over to Kurapika. Gon, noticing his friend's inner turmoil, gently patted Kurapika's back.

Kurapika didn't respond.

He couldn't. 

None of them could. It was forbidden during class time. Class time was for learning about the world and its inhabitants. Killua may even try to talk to spite his brother and Leorio would too try for whatever reason.

Kurapika never initiated. It's too risky.

They also couldn't touch each other during lesson time. It was wrong- especially in the eyes of the teacher. Gon should know this. Kurapika quickly went back to the lesson. Gon noticing the tense lines in the other's face let go.

Thankfully, Palm didn't notice. She was too busy scolding Killua for his inattention. But if it was Netero-

Kurapika gulped. He couldn't imagine what would have happened then. Although he was never punished by Netero, he heard stories and whispers in the wind. Some (being Leorio) said that those who spite Netero would be sent down.

He asked him what did 'down' mean?

Leorio's face morphed into terror and Kurapika never asked again.

That didn't mean Kurapika wasn't curious about it though. All his life, he lived in Eden. In peace and harmony and goodwill. Every day, he dutifully goes to class, learns Netero's creations and the world and when that's over he gets to play with his friends. It was a bountiful life. Safe and warm.

But it was getting _boring_.

Kurapika is fine with it. Really, even if the walls felt cramping at times and he sometimes wonders what the outside was like. When he imagines the outside world, there is this flame thrumming through him. The urge to just climb over the fences and run wild was bursting at the seams. But-Kurapika clenched his hands around the pen. 

This was fine. 

Kurapika wrote what Palm wrote on the board, lifelessly into his neat notebook.  
Subconsciously, his eyes went back to the window. The spiraling castle they were studying in felt cold and lifeless compared to the lush fields outside. 

His afternoon lessons were to be over soon. He could risk a peek. A quick glance at Palm showed that her back was turned to the board. Kurapika bit his lips and turned his head towards the window.

Kuroro looked bored with waiting. He was slouching on the branches, his limbs were sloppily strewn around the leaves. Even his stolen book didn't seem to interest him much longer. Kurapika frowned-he would need to get Kuroro to return the book sooner or later.

Through the golden window, Kuroro appeared to sigh and the book fell gently on his face. Covering him from the lights way. But his intricate cross was still visible.

Kurapika although in a million years would never say it. He was fascinated by the cross donned on Kuroro's forehead. Gon said it was a gift from Netero himself, while Killua suspected that it was a target on his head. Leorio said that Kuroro got it himself to look cooler than them.

Kurapika, being the only one who asked him, said that it was from his planet. It was one of the reasons why Kuroro came here to study with them. It was a sign. A prophecy the teachers gushed about, praising Kuroro for doing nothing at all.  
  
All that Kurapika knows about Kuroro (based on the tiny inklings he lets out) was that he was someplace called from Venus and was chosen to come to Paradise. Chosen to study as Netero's disciple like the rest of them.

After that answer, Kurapika quickly shrouded himself in Venus mythology. Desperately searching for answers or clues in Eden's vast library. However, the results were limited - there were barely any books on Venus, and the books that did only offered general ideas.

Kurapika, frustrated, once asked Palm bout Venus. It was a sunny afternoon, Palm was clearing her table when Kurapika approached her.

"Miss. Palm, what do you know about Venus?"

Kurapika sweetly asked, he was a good student-the best if it weren't for Kuroro. There would be no reason why she wouldn't answer him this one teensy answer.

Palm froze.

"What was that?"

Kurapika bewildered, asked the question again.

"There is no Venus," Palm said with a tight-lipped smile. Kurapika could see her clenched fists, the tense posture, and the whitening of her face and backed off to a safe topic of tomorrow's lesson. 

She immediately went back to her old self and gushed about Netero's new renovations. Kurapika smiled, but on the inside, questions kept burning inside like a volcano.

That was not Palm. Kurapika has never seen such fear before. It was the same face of terror that Leorio had when Kurapika asked about Netero's punishments.

Some things are better left unknown.

These were the answers that Kurapika got whenever he asked about Venus. Ranging from Killua's exasperated sigh to Gon's more vocal cries.

Kurapika didn't even notice the trill of the grandfather clock until Gon not so gently shook him out of his thoughts.

"Are you _okay_?"

"I'm fine, just tired."

This answer didn't seem to cool Gon down. In fact, he looked more worried. Leorio looked concerned too and although Killua tried to hide it, he wore a petulant frown. Kurapika waved off their concerns and was about to walk out when-

Kurapika and his friends left the study room. 

Passing through some of the lavish rooms, Kurapika wondered: what were these million rooms for? In all his years, he has only known the study room, lesson room, and lounge room. Nothing more and nothing else.

Sometimes he could see visitors come in and go from these rooms. He could recall a strange red-haired man winking at him (to his horror) and other weird entities leaving and entering.

Whenever he brought it up with Gon, Killu, or Leorio. They would always respond the same.

Who knows?

Kurapika walked briskly out the door and into the sunshine. He was getting sick of watching rooms he could never enter. Secrets he could never find the answer to. It was starting to annoy him.

* * *

The evanescent golden doors opened-Kuroro stirred and immediately rose up from his rest.

A pretty blonde head of hair entered from it. 

Following him were a gangly man and two excited children. But Kuroro didn't bother gazing at them-he was too preoccupied over the pretty blond.

“Kurapika!” Kuroro called out, jumping down from the treetop and landing gracefully next to him.

Said blond man flinched and sighed when he realized that it was only Kuroro.

“Ah, Kuroro you scared me.”

“Sorry, didn't mean to." Kuroro apologized, holding his hands out, "How was class?” Kuroro asked, steering the blond away from his friends.

Kurapika bit his lips. He couldn't say that he didn't remember anything or Kuroro would tease him about it. Nor could he say that he thought about Venus-Kurapika wasn't sure how Kuroro would react to him, searching news about his home planet.

Instead, Kurapika settled on a quick lie. It was only a white lie. He would be forgiven. Netero surely wouldn't mind one slip of the tongue.

“It was good, we learned of God's divine creatures. Did you know that there was such a thing as a dolphin?” Kurapika said, folding his papers into his arms.

Kuroro was a grabber - this Kurapika knew as he cradled his notes close to his chest. Kurapika didn't want him to look at his barely written notes. Kuroro would ask questions-he always did.

Kurapika needed to distract the man before he nabbed his notes. Kurapika then remembered the stolen book.

“What did you steal this time?” Kurapika asked, glaring at the red book covered by Kuroros hands.

Kuroro sheepishly smiled. “Just something out of Netero’s collection,” Kuroro grinned at the exasperated reaction, “He won't mind. I asked him.”

Kurapika's puzzled expression fell to relief. But promptly rose to Kuroro's grin.

“You didn't ask him, did you?” Kurapika scolded.

“Oh, I did ask him, not sure if he could respond in his sleep.”

Kurapuka bristled. Images of Kuroro prancing around Netero's personal study were crammed into his head.

“You didn't.”

Kuroros' satisfied expression said otherwise.

Kirapika slumped. This wasn't going anywhere. It was another one of Kuroro's games to get him as flustered as possible. He didn't know why he played it though. Was getting a reaction out of him that amusing?

“Fine. Just put it back where it belongs.” Kurapika said, defeated at their little game.

Kuroro looked defeated as well. It was as if this response wasn't what he was expecting. 

“Don’t worry, I will,” Kuroro said, an air of soft promise resting on his lips.

Kurapika smiled. At least Kuroro sometimes listened.

"Were you worried about me?" Kuroro chided, crossing even closer to Kurapika. Nevermind, Kuroro never listened. Kurapika in turn stiffened at the closeness. He could feel Kurapika's exhales and a light whiff of something foreign. It was dizzying.

Kurapika backed off to a tree. Kuroro's brows rose but calmly followed the boy.

“So what is that book about?” Kurapika asked, pointing at the book while crossing his arms.

“Ah?” Kuroros' perpetual grinning face was back. A face that held amusement, slight arrogance, and a hint of something else. 

Something in Kuroro's eyes glistened. “Curious are we?”

Kurapika leaned in closer. Kuroro smiled wider and tipped in as well. That is until-

Kurapuka swiftly swiped the book out of his unguarded hands. The baffled look Kuroro gave Kurapika made him snicker. It felt good to be the one teasing Kuroro.

A quick glance at the cover. Kurapika frowned. He couldn't understand it. Kurapika fluttered through the pages. It was a foreign language. His brows furrowed. He has never seen language like this before.

_Could it be?_

Before Kurapika could ask, Gon's loud voice penetrated the clearing. Kurapika flinched and let go of the book. Kuroro quickly got it before it fell. 

"Is it?"

Kuroro's response was a slow nod.

Kurapika's eyes widened. So it was his native language. 

"Oi! Kurapika!" Leorio shrilled over the distance. Kurapika sighed, he had to go now.

When Kurapika made a move to walk towards them, Kuroro took a hesitant step. Kurapika looked over.

"You know they don't like you," Kurapika said, a bit of sadness dripping into his voice. Kurapika loved his friends dearly yet they didn't take Kuroro as well as he did. Kurapika tried his best to assimilate the two together but it always ended up in failure.

At first, Gon and Leorio tried their best to talk to Kuroro. But it always ended up with Gon holding back Leorio from Kuroro.

Kuroro paused, his hands clenched the stolen book harder and sighed. Perhaps he regretted not being friends with them? Kurapika's heart filled with hope.

Kuroro leaned into his ear. Kurapika looked down at the ground, his heart was beating wildly.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Kuroro's eyes held knowledge. If Kurapika was, to be honest with himself, he was thirsty for it. He never knew what Kuroro did when he wasn't around.

Asking him was futile. He would just grin knowingly and tease him about it.

Kurapika walked to his friends. Noticing their hesitant expression morphed into excitement when they realized Kuroro wasn't with him.

Kurapika stopped.

"Did _he_ leave?" Leorio asked, glaring over his shoulder. Kurapika didn't need to ask who he was. It was obvious in the way Killua stiffened and Gon tensed.

"He left when he heard Gon," Kurapika replied, watching the way his feet glided effortlessly through the lush grass.

"I don't know what he wants to do with you," Leorio grumbled.

Kurapika expertly tuned out the rest of Leorio's rambling. 

"What an arrogant prick! Did you see him hiding his cross? As if we won't notice, that jerk loves attention more than anything."

Kurapika stopped. Others looked back at him questioningly.

When did Kuroro start wearing a _headband_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I gave up at the end...I liked the beginning, but I feel like it kinda fell during the end. Oh well, I'm not editing anymore.
> 
> 2\. Not sure when I'll be updating this next...depends on the comments.heheaha
> 
> 3\. Uni may be hard, but my lust for kurokura goes harder.
> 
> 4\. talk to me or give me suggestions on my twitter: everlemon1  
> I'm really active on twitter, so don't hesitate to reach out!


	2. I’ll approach you ever so softly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroro joins in for studying, Kurapika is surprised the others not so much.

Kurapika was having an amicable conversation with his friends when a resounding knock permeated the room. Chilling everyone to stone, Kurapika stopped talking and glanced back at his scrawled notes.

The door opened revealing not Palm but rather -

“Kuroro! What are you doing here?” Leorio said angrily, clenching his fists as if he wasn’t shaking a few seconds ago.

“This is a free study lounge.” Kuroro simply said, looking back at the book he was holding. Kurapika peered closer, trying to distinguish the characters.

“But you never came here before,” Gon muttered out loud, expressing everyone's thoughts. Kuroro shrugged and walked to the long table.

“Not by me,” Leorio said pulling his chair closer to the table. Kurapika frowned, why did Leorio always have to make enemies with new people? He wasn’t this cold to him when he first came but what has changed now?

“I didn’t ask,” Kuroro replied in the same cold tone. He passed by Gon and Killua who both released a solemn breath.

Which would mean that Kuroro -

“May I sit here?” Kuroro asks, pulling up a chair next to Kurapika.

He weighed his options. For one, Kuroro usually didn’t come to the study lounge, and two he doesn’t usually come when Kurapika is surrounded by his friends. This must mean something.

Kurapika bit his lip in anticipation. It had to do with yesterday's book. Perhaps Kuroro found out about something? A thrill of excitement burst through his veins, knowledge drumming his fingers on the table.

“You may,” Kurpaika answered amiably, pushing his books and notes close to him. Drawing enough space for Kuroro.

Kuroro sat down and pulled his chair closer at an angle. Directly angling to Kurapika and away from others.

“Subtle,” Killua responded.

Kurapika felt his face burning at the closeness, he pushed his chair a bit farther and started rereading his passage. Kuroro took the hint, opened his book and after swiping some paper from Leorio started to jot down his notes.

Kurapika’s lips quivered. The headband. It was one of the first things he noticed when Kuroro entered the room, he is still wearing it. So he wasn’t dreaming of it.

“Am I too distracting to you, Kurapika?”

Kuroro didn’t peer up from his notes, dutifully writing out his book's contents with ease. Kurapika flushed at being caught - Kuroro’s silver eyes trailed over to him, alight with amusement as a smirk cured over his pink lips.

“Can’t focus while I’m around?” Kuroro continued, writing a new paragraph seamlessly while his eyes draped over Kurapika’s stunning form.

“No,” Kurapika said with a huff as he reached for the nearest pen, trying to duplicate Kuroro’s elegant calligraphy. The show-off writing his notes flawlessly, taking his eyes off the book. 

Kuroro pouted at the lack of Kurapika attention. He rubbed his headband again, Kurapika's eyes quickly darted back at it. Maybe it was a mark? A blemish? Kurapika wrinkled his nose, biting his pen in absent thought. No, Kuroro wasn’t that self-absorbed to hide imperfections like that.

Knowing him, he would just shine it to the world. At least God didn’t give him everything.

A quick tap on Kurapika’s shoulder had him jumping out of his seat.

“You were using the wrong ink,” Kuroro said with a hint of an apology darting around his tongue. Others looked at him in shock - calm and poised Kurapika jumping out of his seat and during study time no less?

Ignoring Leorio’s glare and Killua’s surprised whistle, Kuroro gently pulled Kurapika back to his chair again.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were so jumpy,”

“Oh, it’s fine. You just surprised me,”

And once again, Kuroor had him under his grasp - the very little thing the noirette did make Kurapika startle and yet -

He wants to find out more.

\---

“Oh, good morning class!” Palm entered with books in hand, cheery as the afternoon sun.

Her automatic smile cracked seeing Kuroro in the study lounge. It was as if the floor stilted, everything was in disarray, her face seemed wrong all of a sudden. Her movements were jarring and every grit of her word felt like she was forcing herself to stuff words out of her esophagus and into the classroom.

“Oh, I didn’t know you would be attending this class,” Palm adjusted her books, keeping a careful eye on her schedule. Kurapika narrowed his eyes - it seemed as if Palm was glaring at the schedule to reveal to her answers.

“Yes, well there have been some changes to the schedule,” Kuroro remarked casually, leaning down on his chair.

“Oh yes, of course,” Palm then started up again like a wind-up toy. She quietly walked to the chalkboard, dutifully writing down the dates.

Kuroro leaned even lower on his chair, pushing against gravity's limits, using his feet to hold his weight as he raised his arms over his head. It would have looked cool was it not for his cheesy smile lining his pale face.

“What are you doing?” Kurapika nearly snarled, this was against the rules! The chair was valuable and made from years of former students' tears and love. In truth, Kurapika really didn’t care about the chairs that much but from the surprised looks from his friends, it felt like something  _ he _ needed to be upset about.

“Getting a better look at you,” Kuroro answered easily, lowering himself a smidge, gazing at Kurapika as if he hung the stars.

Kurapika bit back a sharp reply when he noticed Palm glancing at them in the corner of her eye. Her mouths opened to an ‘O’ shape before stopping, noticing Kuroro looking back at her.

Instead, she peered back to Gon who was trying to copy Kuroro’s moves but tittered a bit over the edge and promptly fell out.

“GON! What are you doing!”

“Kuroro was doing it too?”

“No, I’m sure Kuroro would never do such a thing,” Palm countered, setting her books on the podium and shuffling over. The distinct click-clack of her high-heels drumming Kurapika’s heart as she inched closer to the table.

Did she really not notice?

Kuroro easily pulled back into the resting state. Kurapika released a thin breath he didn’t know he was holding. Maybe she really didn’t. Maybe Kuroro was truly as sneaky as he appeared to be. Like that headband - Kurapika felt his hands surge with fire. He wants to know. But for now, he can wait. 

\---

Class droned on. Strange, usually class seemed more exciting and riveting but now that Kuroro was beside him, ignoring Palm and reading his own book. Kurapika couldn’t stuff his curiosity inside. It was unquenching and he wanted to know why Kuroro would hide a part of himself. Before he could mull over his thoughts any longer-

There was fire.

Kurapika flinched at a warm contact. He couldn't - he  _ wouldn’t _ . He may self-study but he should know the rules.

Kuroro rested his right hand on Kurapika’s left. A flood of warmth enraptured his being; since when was the classroom so cold? 

“You can’t do that here” Kurapika whispered leaning into Kuroro's space. Flames crackled at every inch Kuroro explored with his hands. Every nerve grating his head and body. But no matter the heat; this was wrong.

Kurapika tried pulling his hand away from him, but Kuroro's grip was metal: strong and unrelenting. 

“You can do it.” Kuroro muffled, gripping Kurapika's hand, “as long as you don’t get caught.”

Kurapika felt his face blooming into camellias, such tepid colors painting his body. He scanned the table and no one jerked or made any sign that they knew what  _ they were doing. _ Even Palm, the meticulous, sharp teacher didn’t raise an eyebrow or anything!

And despite it all, Kurapika let the hand stay warm throughout the class.

\---

"Alright, don't forget to eat your apples." Palm reminded the students. She passed some of the green apples on a plate to each of the students. Gon excitedly started chewing it the moment it was on his plate. Killua joined in and Leorio munched on it as if he had never tasted anything better.

Kuroro’s lips curled in disgust. Kurapika tilted his head to the side, he has never seen Kuroro eat his apples before, perhaps he ate something different?

Yet, Kuroro’s reaction seemed almost welcome in a way. He didn’t feel like an outlier anymore, tasting the tiniest crunch of cream flesh but never devouring it whole. It unnerved him, the apples and their perfect shape and size. Don't they get tired of eating the same thing every day?

Kurapika glanced over to Kuroro again and there was that look. It felt like there were only the two of them, understanding  _ true _ and  _ real. _

“I’ll take care of it,” Kuroro’s half whispers, turning Kurapika’s gentle bones into milk.

He slipped his apple down to his spidery hands and with caution threw them out of the sunny open window.

Kurapika expected a blaring thud.

But there was none.

Kuroro smiles self-assuredly and tries to grab for Kurapika’s perfect green apple.

His hands reached the fruit before Kurapika intercepted.

This time, he placed his lithe hands-on Kuroro’s mighty strong ones. It thrummed with patience as he gently let go.

Kurapika wrapped his left hand on the apple. A quick survey at the table announces that no one was watching, all too interested in their meals.

No one would notice sweet perfect Kurapika carelessly throwing his apple out of the window now, would they?

Kurapika followed and angled his arm like Kuroro did - poised and elegant - and threw it.

It made a small thud. Kurapika’s heart raced, his pulse running so wildly like a caged bird. He messed up. He will be found out and he will be in Netero’s tiny tiny room. Oxygen burning him and there would be no sound, no warning when he plunges him into-

“Kurapika, breath. Look.” Kuroro’s words hushed his body. He dug out his panic and replaced it with smooth relaxation.

Kurapika peered into the room. The glass room, opulent and gleamed like pale gold. Each wall is decorated with hues of silk honey and royal white.

And like before, no one noticed.

Kurapika breathed. This was fun, foolish sure, but fun. The thrill shot electricity up his nerves and it was fun; fun to teeter close to the edge.

When they were finished. Palm started cleaning the table. She smiled brightly at the pristine plates of theirs and Kuroro smiled over to Kurapika and Kurapika nodded.

Maybe Kuroro wasn’t so bad after all- Kurapika stilled at the sight next to him.

Kuroro’s smile seemed to grin a bit wider. And for reasons Kurapika can’t explain, he feels the unmistakable chill tingle up to his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Kurapika's character arc is finally starting!
> 
> 2\. This fanfic is just me wanting to write mysterious Kuroro (but i make him simp too hard aghhh)
> 
> 3\. God the Love4eva lyrics translations are so creepy, the MV doesn't help it either.


End file.
